Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb
The game Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb is the newest and most realistic game of the Indiana Jones gaming collection. In this game, Indy is more realistic than ever. His voice is completely like the movie, unlike in Infernal Machine where his voice is noticably different. Also, in Emperor's Tomb he looks just like he does in all the movies. Even sometimes when you just stand there he does a little twitch that makes you think you are really inside the game. The fighting is more complex and better than before (as Indy's fists are now a very good option) but sometimes it is a bit unrealistic, as it takes about 3 shots with a revolver or 15 thrusts in the stomach with a sword to kill the Nazi or Arab or whatever bad guy you're fighting. The storyline seems realistic enough to be the plot for another movie. The levels are incredibly detailed and real, often including references towards the movies. Overall, most people will find this game is a huge improvement on the others and a great game. Story In 1935, After an archaeological trip to Ceylon to find the Heart of Koru Watu, Dr. Jones is visited by Marshall Kai, an official in the Chinese government, and his assistant Mei-Ying. They tell him about The Heart of the Dragon, a black pearl buried with the First Emperor of China, and that evil forces are trying to steal it. Jones takes the case and is given his first assignment; to find the two pieces of The Mirror of Dreams that will help him navigate through the Emperor's Tomb (he unknowingly found the first piece in Ceylon). Indy goes off to a large castle in Prague rumored to be haunted. Once he's there, Jones sees that the Nazis are also on the trail and have sent many Gestapo Agents to find the second piece. As Indy battles them, he solves many puzzles and finds some interesting things owned by the castle's former owner, and faces a mutant monster in the castle's laboratory. After defeating it Indy finds the second piece of the Mirror of Dreams but is captured by the Nazis after they ambush him and attack him with tear gas. He wakes up in a cell in Istanbul, Turkey. The person who nabbed him was Albrecht Von Beck, a Nazi official who had a scuffle with Indy back in Ceylon. While awaiting certain torture, Jones is freed by Mei-Ying, who was following him in secret. Indy makes his way to a ruined mosque where S.S. troops are excavating the subterranean palace of Belsaurius. While contending with the Nazis and their hired Turkish-mercenaries, Jones battles and defeats the Kraken and gets the final piece of the Mirror of Dreams. Mei-Ying pops out of nowhere and tells Indy something. Kai had formed an alliance with Von Beck and the Nazis but plans to double-cross them after they find the Heart of the Dragon. Convinced, the two head for Hong Kong. While at the Golden Lotus Opera House, Mei-Ying and Indy wait for a smuggler who will take the two to Kai's fortress. Mei-Ying senses something is wrong and goes off. Indy looks to another box seat and sees Marshall Kai and his twin masseuses. Mei-Ying is attacked and captured by Triad thugs and Indy fights his way out of the opera house. On the streets of Hong Kong, Indy sees a man pulling a rickshaw. He introduces himself as Wu Han, the smuggler, and orders Indy to get on the rickshaw. As they move, Triad thugs in motorcycles and cars attack them. Indy fends them off with a Thompson and the two arrive at the docks. Indy and Wu Han see Mei-Ying and Von Beck board a Nazi submarine and the ship heads off. Indy and Wu Han follow them in a boat to Peng Lai Island in the East China Sea. Indy goes off alone and infiltrates a Nazi submarine base. He then overhears Marshall Kai and Von Beck arguing with each other. The way to get around Peng Lai island is by gondolas, a kind of cable car. Indy finds out that he needs a protected vehicle to reach the gondolas, because they are heavily guarded and they are high in the mountains. He decides he needs a vehicle, but can't find a way to steal one, or overcome the Nazis by suprise. So after the meeting between Von Beck and Kai, he develops a plan. He manages to get a Nazi officer's uniform and a security pass, and this is enough to get him past the Nazi guard and to get transport up to the gondola station. But when he arrives, he realizes that the Nazis have already found out that an intruder in a Nazi uniform named Indiana Jones is trying to reach the gondola systems... He manages to hitch a ride on one of the gondolas, but he's attacked by German Messerschmits, which he fends off with a mounted-machine gun. He is then at the gates of the Black Dragon Fortress 5,000 feet above sea level. He stealthily makes his way through, overpowering some guards and enters a room. Peeking around a corner, Indy sees Kai talking to Mei-Ying, bound and gagged in a cage. Kai leaves the room and Indy moves in to free Mei-Ying. The Feng Twins appear and pull out two sharp-tipped hand fans. Indy fights them and defeats them and picks the lock on Mei-Ying's cage. Suddenly, he falls into a trap door. After falling and sliding through a tunnel, Indy lands in an underground temple in the mountain. There he's attacked by Triad Fighters possessed by evil spirits. Indy finds the Pa Cheng or the Dragon's Claw the Destroyer of Demons, a mystical weapon designed to destroy evil spirits. He enters the temple and sees Kai and some Triad warriors reciting a mystical chant to a chained Mei-Ying. Kai puts the pieces of the Mirror together but is cut off by Indy's arrival. The temple area collapses and Kai and his men run out of the room, dropping the Mirror. Mei-Ying suddenly turns into a demon and attacks Jones. He destroys the spirit and frees Mei-Ying. Grabbing the Mirror, the two run out of the Temple and return to Wu Han. He then takes them to Xian, China where the Emperor's Tomb is located. Indy and Mei-Ying enter the tomb and find it crawling with Triads and evil spirits. Also there are unseen booby traps which are illuminated by the Mirror of Dreams. During their journey, Indy is separated from Mei-Ying and ends up in the terra-cotta maze. There, Indy hears a familiar voice over a loudspeaker. Suddenly the area quakes and a driller tank appears, driven by Von Beck. As the tank pursues Indy through the maze, he slides down a ramp and whipswings over a large bottomless pit. Indy looks back and sees Von Beck and the tank drop off the edge and fall into the pit. Moving on, Indy sees a portal. He runs into it.... And finds himself in a underground cavern. Once again being harassed by evil spirits, Indy runs into the Black Pagoda, and finally sees the body of Ch'in Shi-Huang-Ti. Remarking the well-preserved corpse, Jones takes the Heart of the Dragon from the Emperor's mouth and the corpse comes to life. The Emperor laughs evily and starts invoking a spell. Indy runs out of the Emperor's crypt and loses the Heart because he cannot control its power. Kai appears, takes the Heart, and brings some terra-cotta statues to life and they attack Indy. Mei-Ying comes out to rescue Indy and together they confront Kai. Kai imprisons Mei-Ying and is seen levitating through the air, surrounding himself with a force field. A large dragon comes out at Kai's command and Indy is dodging both Kai and the dragon's attacks. Indy, with the Pa Cheng, runs to several small pagodas and charges his weapon with energy. He then throws it at Kai, causing him to drop the Heart. Suddenly, Kai is attacked by spirits who believe him to be the Emperor. Indy and the now freed Mei-Ying run back into the portal while Kai is destroyed by the dragon. Back at the opera house in Hong Kong, Mei-Ying congratulates Indy and they both walk off together. Wu Han reminds Indy that they have a job offered by Lao Che, to find the remains of Nurhachi. Indy tells him Lao Che can wait, but Indy does not know what is in store for him. Characters Category:Games